


Misguided Effort

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's being patriotic, and then there's being idiotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #12 (Imported Cheese) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Imported Cheese: Whether it's actual fromage from another country, or dairy product that has been imported from someplace unexpected, or simply a sense of humor from a foreign land, it's up to you.

Watson watched the spectacle at the shop with growing anger.

Perfectly edible cheese was being dumped into the Kensington street by the shopkeeper to the sound of applause and hard-edged cheers. _How times change_ , Watson thought bitterly. A week ago the cheese was considered a delicacy; now it was fit only for the rats.

He had half a mind to speak out but thought better of it; mobs are not inclined to listen to the voice of reason. Instead, he caught the attention of a constable walking his beat, and the well-to-do crowd reluctantly but peacefully dispersed. Watson's dark mood was only marginally lifted by the constable ordering the shopkeeper to clean up the malodorous mess he had made.

His thoughts drifted to his poorer patients as he continued his rounds. He doubted they would have given a damn if that cheese was German as long as it fed their children.


End file.
